


Misaka Safari - English version

by Dretnoth



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun
Genre: F/F, Talking, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22131091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dretnoth/pseuds/Dretnoth
Summary: Alternative scene, conversation (or view of it) between Mikoto and Misaka #10032 , following the day(s) after experiment number 10032.
Kudos: 9





	Misaka Safari - English version

This scene takes place when Misaka Mikoto, Shirai Kuroko, Ruiko Saten and Kazari Uiharu are leaving a hospital around the park. Mikoto walking as the, come to stop, because a black kitten craves for her attention. Aware of the connections, she quickly looks around and sees his bandaged Imoto [ # 10032, ie: the survivor of the encounter with # 1] standing behind a tree.  The brunette pick up the kitty to her arms, and ask her friends, to go ahead. That she will catch them in moment.

.

As Saten and Uiharu walk in their original direction, the twin tailed Kuroko watches with suspicious gaze as her One-sama runs off alone. 

"Let's follow her!" The long-black-haired girl whispered to her ear. She jumped two steps , derailment thereof , as is the secretly approach from mentioned pair black-haired girls whit sparking, overflowing with enthusiasm. "Shirai-san, let's reveal the secret that Misaka-san hides from us." 

Usually Kazari is the restraining voice of reason, but this time, it was she the one who was seducing the sinner. "Well Shirai, I know, that you want it to do, and you will do it anyway. So do not worry, we'll look after you, so you will not exceeded any limit."

.

Kuroko looked offended. "I cannot believe, that you two are the one who tempt me to go spy on… Actually oversight sissy. Where has yours trust gone? Among other things, if sissy itself is on this level of alert, then her detection radius is 50 meters and... "

"I understand, keeping a minimum distance of at least 51 meters." Saten pulled out her cell phone showing her readiness for expedition.

"It will be like watching a rare creature in its natural habitat." Uiharu joined, and was already hunting something in her little backpack.

.

And so it happened, that the trio sat down behind bushes, conveniently as expedition on safari. From a safe distance they watched the playground and two specimens of that rare species, plus the little black kitty demanding their attention. The trio made sure, that they will be not accidentally sighted by the cat beasts. Because that would would most likely, at least in one particular case, lead to the awakening of previously undesirable hunting instincts. In a safe hiding place, the observers release their comments, almost over each other. 

"So sissy [ _Oné-sama_ ] worried herself, about her little sister [ _Imoto_ ] all that time. So much for the nights she wasn't been home, and was returning exhausted on mornings." Kuroko breathed in relief.

"Mission diary: first record. The expedition has only just begun, and we have already come across a family of the rare species of Misaka." The long-black-haired took on the role of a cameraman with an extra camera ball on top of her cell phone. "Two adult individuals taking care for their youngster/ cub, that has still keeping his black fur." 

"Saten-san, can you please manage to stop shake the camera? These shocks are on 50 meters, noticeable and smeared the image. I need accurate information." Saied Flower pot girl looking to her notebook, as he pressing the keys whit passion. A cable has connecting her computer and mentioned cell phone, currently modified to a long-distance, almost telescopic camera.

.

"Saten-san, did you for real, compare sissy to a cat? Not that it didn't fit her, but..."

"...The question is how long it will take, until the youngsters grow enough, that she will drop down her camouflage coat, and start remind the other two Misaka."

"Hmmm. If Misaka-san were recognized as a cat, then no one could object your attempts to pet her, Shirai-san."

.

Kuroko groaned from direct hit, at the meaning of her ' _one-sided love_ '. She did not expect such a blow from her colleague.

"As we can see, one female was seriously injured. Although for now it looks that after surgery she is out of danger. But still, the second female with her cub, exhibit for her support and comfort by their attention."

"Hmmm. Her bandages and the movement she does, do not seem as a result of accident. But more as she received pretty bad beating."

.

A healthy Misaka desired say something to the wounded. Something serious, personal, or confidential, but it was for her so embarrassing to say, that she didn't even know how to start. She turned away from her, binding her stare to ground.

"Oh, Sissy, your modesty knows no bounds."

"It looks like that the most senior beast are preparing for emotionally embarrassing speech." 

"So, this is a manifestation of a real lady, modest, shy with unstained heart. She need collect a lot of courage to say something that goes right from her heart." 

.

But as Mikoto started, her little sister must get bored, thinking 'this will take for a while'. She noticed a pair of little girls on the swings, and their arguments fully captured her attention. Immediately she walked over to them, leaving her older sister alone, who was still trying to confess her heart to the other girl. 

Kuroko remained breathless. "Sissy, come on-- it comes from you harder that dust from a furry blanket." 

"I fell in love..." Ruiko snapped in astonishment.

"Saten san!!?" Snapped flower pot offended from the shock .

.

Slowly, the redhead did not perceive anything but the cuteness of her roommate. "' _Moe_ '...." 

"No worries Uiharu chan, nothing can overcome my love for your panties."

For that, the tiny black head plowed tears into her eyes. Maybe she gets touched from that response. "Saten san,-- you pervert."

.

Mikoto took enough effort to finally express her feeling to her little sis directly to the face. But when she turned back, she found, that her sister has showing to the couple of tots how to swing in stand, and the little girls look at her whit 'wow' expression. Of course, the older Misaka was shocked by what she saw. Realizing the fact that all that time she was uncovering her own heart to the wind. In the manners of [ _Face-Palm_ ] she put a hand on her face. She was needed a time to process this or to catch breath from this event. Her little sis jumped from the swing, grabbed the cat on her chest, and rubbed her forehead with her free hand, as if she done a strenuous work. Then she looked at her older sissy whit question: ' _What is it?_ ' 

Kuroko was just astonished.

On the other hand, Ruiko's eyes shone with enthusiasm. "Wow, I to get it's just too much, always waiting five minutes for older sister to get her deepest embarrassing feelings out from her. But this one girl is class. Just imagine, that she would managed to return on her previous post, before Misaka-san manage turn back, pretending that she been there all the time, listening to her? That on its own is awesomeness!"

"Maybe she don’t like that Misaka-san is worrying too much. Thus wanted to express that her sister exaggerate, and she's fine."

.

The little girls embarked on a discussion with the brown-haired girls on a topic that ignored Mikoto's emotional defense.

Red-haired was moved. "Oh, Sissy, your heart is unrealistic big."

"I know what you mean; her reactions to teasing are just amazing."

"That’s your colors, exploiting the weaknesses of her upbringing as a true lady."

.

The Mikoto little sis began explaining something to the little ones. It was in so serious manner that the little girls were again in awe. Blushed Mikoto in other hand react so much that her own body speak that the content of explanation is about her.

Kuroko jaw dropped as she disbelieving what she saw.

"Oh, now she's probably pulling out her deepest and most embarrassing secrets." Saten licked her lips as she wish to be there at close.

"Saten-san, do not expect, that the already to large urban legend as Misaka is, have even more mysterious secrets than what the one we see right now. If you will continue like this, you will suddenly start to see mysterious maps in the grooves on wood of your school bench's, and on the class main board ancient code leaved by the visitors from another dimension." 

.

The little girls were already on the swings and again started arguing about who to whom they will swing now. Imoto of Misaka speak to them, and what she say must be so big ' _troll_ ' [ _pran_ k] that her own older sister yell at her punch line ' _Hey!!_ ' [ _entry line or pick up fight line or what ewer_ ] 

At this point the three observers on this expedition, concluded that the watched beast is near to get in a battle mood and might soon decide to release some steam by  _'_ _hunting_ '. Therefore, to not become a potential prey, they decided to hidden retreat using Shirays tele-port ability.

A moment later, members of the expedition walked down the street.

"So Imoto-- huh." The redhead shortly recapitulated.

"What's more, it's almost perfect twin. So I dint make mistake, when I saw Misaka the other day. Its only wasn’t the one we know. Wow, now I can imagine the scenario, when for the _'right reasons'_ it was conceal that there are two of them. And now they are taking only half of school duties. At least I would do that to look how long it would last. Dam, I can't wait to discover, on what kind of teasing she would have the best responds." 

"On the other hand, I can imagine vigorously why Misaka san keeps her as secret. Especially before you, Shirai san."

.

"Girls, please-- It is true that this trail explains a lot, but at the same time it raise even more questions. Like if the two of them dint make swaps directly under of our noses, etc.-- But I decided to trust my Sissy and therefore I also beg you two to behave yourself in this matter."

"I'm honestly surprised that you are the one to say that, Shirai san. Your behavior will last you to the first cold turkey." [ _withdrawal effects_ ]

"Satan san! Although this is an adequate response to a hypocrite, you shouldn't have said it out loud." [  _hypocrite - it just preteens/ reshape/ have mask that he is, but is not_ ]

.

"Beg me pardon!! My sophisticated and refined tastes are quite understandable and acceptable for Herald of my caliber. Do not try to compare me with someone specific from this trio who has fundamentally different tastes than that of a proper lady."

"Wow, Shirai! Are you listening to yourself? At least we and Uiharu don't deny it so forcefully!"

"What did you just say?!! Why you two talking about me as if I too had some of these ' _sophisticated tastes_ '." 

.

They both said in unison: ' _E-Katarina._ ' It was a name of certain Python, a snake that was keeping as a house pet by certain eccentric Kongou Mitsuko.

As for response, the flowered hacker girl had swollen her cheeks. "She's lovely you barbarians. You two shall look onto your own tastes, because I can guarantee that if you climb up Everest, then the flag that you bring up to the peak will be actually only a certain panties." 

.

"We are really some nice bunch." The redhead sighed.

"Let's face it, we're a group of perverts. Just think about it, each of us has something."

"In that case, how far does Misakas obsession with tadpoles?" She considered the question, and the two other girls looked at her so uncomprehendingly that they remained open-mouthed. She added quickly: "I mean her frogs. [or  _Firecrackers_ ] Actually, if we think about it, she successfully fits between us." 

.

"I cannot believe that I, not only are listening to these vices [ _filth_ ], but participate in this shameful talk about Sissy. At least it's clear to me how you two can get along each other so well."

"This interview alone explains you and Uiharu, Shirai san." 

"To addition to that, I do not think, that Misaka san be our friend only for reason to 'feel like normal person between us'." 

.

"Uh!! I--! I--!!" She stammered. "How dare you?!!"

"Dam it, that was a really brutal revelation of that massive elephant, that was hiding among us, Uiharu. On the other hand we have a bunch of similar interest which we share."

"Saten san, if you mean by this common interest something like: 'the path of perverted person', I strongly protesting!"

.

"Friendship!!" Spat out Kuroko in panic. "Yes, friendship is what unites this group."

"Nice pull, to save the day. But that only means a ' _Friends zone_ ' for you, Shirai-san. By the way Uiharu, I hope you don't suggest that you will start wear boxers or pants?"

"Ladies, do we have such a serious haggling necessary? I Don't want, even for little, hear someone outbursts, as she constantly fails to get out of ' _friendly zone_ '."

.

"How-- How, dare you." The eyes of the redhead were dewy. "You're flirting with my Sissy while you well know, that she has me."

"Shirai--" said a black-haired-girl with a single flower in her hair. "You Do realize, that this option was closed when you start call Misaka-san a sissy? [ _Oné-sama_ ] That moment, she probably starts thinking about you as you has been her new discovered little perverted sister [ _Imoto_ ], right? Right?"

"Try cross dressing ... and put yourself in the role of an inexperienced boy who, as if for a short moment, stops being vigilant about his own older sister, she will lift/seduce him with her charm." 

.

Kuroko almost stuck/snag.

"Common Shirai-san, Misaka is a wild beast. Rather that get satisfied by prey sitting on a silver plate, she will prefer to go out, hunt and catch her prey on her own."

"What Saten-san desire to say is that you shall begin to behave like prey worth to catch, and encourage her to jump on you, because she wants that. She's like alpha, immediately on guard from moment when you start speaking." 

.

"Do you think that I do not know that? My dear Sissy has not yet open enough to me, so we can move to the next base. She didn't even told me about her family members. She still locked on, on her way of lone wolf, who protecting his pack from distance and alone. Like that the only option for her, and she stick to it. Even when I constantly repeating to her, that I will support her whit anything. It's almost look, that she like current situation more that what she will possibly get if she finally open my door. But any way, at last, until she's not unhappy, I am okay with that. Then, how about, will we let stay that for a while as it?"

"Pretending, that we don't know about her sister? Of course! Even now I can imagine those awkward situations where coincidence controls destiny. For example, an unexpected s meeting in the park, she throws her sister into the bushes and try make excuse as:  _'stray cat in bushes'._ " 

The Hacker girl puff off. "Saten-san! Its look like you too excited from unexpected revelations about Misaka little sister. Or you will react same way if we here, and now meet another noble lady from Tokiwadai."

.

"Hmm. I wonder, if that I shall got additional reserve uniform. I would let it in the apartment of my coworker from office. For each case like if I will need urgently change my uniform, but I am unable go to my dorm." 

"Hmm. So we ignore the fact, that certain girl, are not a lady at all."

Uiharu got on alert.

.

"In addition I could get a uniform for maid service. Or something like that."

"So role play, cosplay: bossy lady and funny maid.-- I am sure, that someone would have loved it."

"I will not mining for you, information about Misaka sister, Shirai San. Do not tempt me to bribery, so I will sell secrets about sister of my friend. But I do have some spare storage space for you reserve school uniform. I can hide her safely."

.

"That's not what I had in mind, jokers."

"Shirai san, are you aware, what will happen if will happened if you put your hands on certain little sister. Wearing flowers on the grave of minors is not among the favorite activities."

"Although, Misaka-san will not admit it, but she too much protectionist. Her princess aura don’t allow her to deny her feelings. "

.

The girls went to a family restaurant and began to settle into a box.

"So we have a deal?"

"What are you talking about? Of course, yes. She herself on the blame, for potentially amusing '  _misunderstandings_ ', if she hasn't told us yet." 

"The only problem that there is, is with you Shirai. If you want to make this came out, in no case you shall have no attempt on her sister. Additionally you must keep you big sassy mouth shut up tightly."

.

"Please, it is beyond question. I and Sissy have eyes only for each other. My heart will not be hijacked, by her little sister, which looks exactly like her mirror image. But Sissy can arrive any minute, if she ask what we been doing until now, what we told her. We can get busted directly on first question."

"That's simple Shirai, leave it to me." The red-haired girl show a worry expression on proposal of black-haired girl who look to excited for this. "If she comes, I'll ask her this: Hey, Misaka san, so how was your date with the mystery suitor? Have you shake hand?-- Give each other a nice hug?-- Whit blushing face, looked from eyes to eyes, and after that kissed?-- Tell me, was it boy or girl?"

"Saten-san!" Uiharu turned red and on protests began pounding to his classmate.

.

But twin tailed pervert got short circuits on brain, as she try process the imagined scene her eyes got open wide. "Sissy [ _Oné-sama_ ] dating her own little sister [ _Imoto_ ]… Sissy-- and Sissy are giggling together… [ _Oné-sama and Oné-sama. The Imoto get swapped by Oné-sama._ ] Both locked in fervent embrace… Blushed faces, glaring glances… Then the kiss…" It was too much for the red-haired girl whit full red face. Her brain was so hot that a thick steam has rising upwards from her head that can be seen by naked eye. A moment later, Kuroko itself faint off, with her eyes open and spread out on her sit.

Long-black-haired girl, has been at first very well entertained on account of their friend, but when he first saw as a redhead solidify from the mental KO, which would be enough to be send to hospital, she get it that she overdo it. He salvages guilty expression, when, her partner in crime burned reproachful look.

"I know, that you waited for ' _this joke_ ' the entire time you saw the little sister. You have waited for a moment when you have been sure that we will not need to carry her to here. But for real, you shall not do it! What if Shirai will not recover from it? Do you realize how much paperwork I must do in her position to?" Kazari was steaming. "You will not get out of this. Seriously, single service will not be enough for all the work stress that awaits me for you prank. Get ready for it!" So she literary stomped to emphasize that the thing was equipped. 

.

Shirai was still on fire.

But when Ruiko think a little what can be mean by this 'service', she went into shy mode. She blushed as if she was inexperienced maiden/ maid in embarrassed situation. She moved her eyes from side to side, wagging in place whit anticipation of 'what' will her master order to do, when they will be left alone. "Um... Uiharu-chan... Fine by me... But, I just want you to know, that you will not be my first lady, wich I will serve, all I can. I mean-- if you don't mind that."

Uiharu let the comment from Ruiko passed through her head and in a moment she also got a short circuit. She rolled her eyes, flushed, and also began to generate steam from her head. "Eh... that's all right, Saten san." She proclaimed with an absent gaze, which she then anchored on from of herself on the table. 

.

So, when Misaka has finally arrived as cavalry. [Late of course.] And saw the bizarre scene: where two girls were KO from 'heat', and the third was like some maiden struck by love delivered directly from 'shoujo manga'. [For girls] Mikoto quickly get that she is not the only one who have problem to get close to trio. After questioned the waitress, who had the same hesitation as her. She get sure there is no external intervention or control. She brought from counter a lot of stuff as means or supplement for distraction. Then she forced herself to her friends as if nothing has happened. In order to directly break the current mood at their table, she forcibly raised a topic at which she controls the pace to get them out of their enchantment. Neither she, nor her friends, never asked what happened when Misaka was away and everyone keep their experiences with Misaka safari for themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> Before start translating:  
> This is translation of my Fan-fic, because the day I post it, traffic report say: it got on one site 15 visitors from around the world. And I was wondering are these speak Slovak or they use some kind of translator. So in curiosity I put the story on translator and decide to fix the resolve to mi liking. I wonder if it actually will help, or will be better to read, compare of what will spat out the software. Especially for sentence as 'Oné sama' (sissy) and '#color haired girl'. The Name Saten was translated as Satan.  
> After translation was done:  
> Okay Google Translator, in its own way remembered me that if I want my story be readable in English, I shall write or translate them to English by myself. Free translators dint do it in enough quality. So if anyone read the original using translator, and then red this translation, please leave a comment about difference in reading. Even it you use the English version to translate to another langusta,-- Ehm langue. Thank you all you are awesome.


End file.
